1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a system and method to prevent the use of pirate products in an elevator control.
2. Description of Background Art
Particularly, globally working elevator manufacturers face the problem that essential parts of an elevator control are replaced by pirate products which do not only affect the business turnover of the elevator company but the more involve the risk that components are introduced in the elevator control which are of only minor quality. Accordingly, by the use of pirate products, the reliability of the elevator control in total and accordingly safety of the elevator and the image of the elevator manufacturer could be essentially affected.